A Chance Encounter
by YawenIlleon
Summary: Autumn, a mortal from Earth finds herself running through the halls of Asguard's palace. With no knowledge of how she got to be there and the guards on her tail, Autumn is forced to turn to the most unlikely of people for help; Loki. Will he help her or is this all an elaborate double-cross?
1. Chapter 1

"She went this way!" A guard's voice echoed through the palace's marble halls.

I whirled around. Armor gleamed through cracks between columns and the stomping of feet told me that there were more than one guard coming my way. One, even two guards I could handle. But a legion? Not so much. I ducked under a rail and paused to gather my dark muffled cloak more securely around myself. It was heavy wearing all that fabric. _Too heavy_ I thought, _gotta get rid of it_. More footsteps. I ran to the end of the hall and peered over the balcony's edge. Beneath us was a garden. Perfect. I tossed the cloak over and veered out of sight to the left. Now all I was carrying was my regular, stolen clothes: a shirt, a chain maile shirt, a tough leather vest over top, pants, soft knee-high, lace-up boots - which I had swathed in rabbit skins for silence - a belt and shoulder loop, and my daggers. Two daggers were hidden in my boots, one on my belt, a sword was slung on my back, and a few arrows were fitted on back of its sheath.

The garden ruse had bought me time, but not for long. I halted realizing that I'd cornered myself. This was a big mistake. Only the royal quarters were located here. It was a dead end.

"I'm done for." Solder's boots were coming up behind me. No going back now. I turned back to examine my options. Odin the king? Definitely not, he'd be too justice oriented and sentence me himself. From the sounds of things, Thor was buys with his friends and if I could help it I'd only face one person. Freya, the queen's rooms had been sealed up since her death. Nothing there, besides it was guarded. The boots were coming closer. I took a gamble and dash down the passage to the right. This hallway is dimly lit with only candles, which illuminate the exquisite craftmanship in the stone and gold inlay.

"No time for it now" I pant. "Doors, good no guards." I crouch to put my ear to the door, but instead all I hear is that incessant clunck of boots. No time. I yank on the door praying that it'll be open. It is. I bolt inside and quickly close it behind me.

"Hullo, who are you?" I look up as I automatically reach for my dagger and make a frightening discovery. This was Loki's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki continues staring at me and I remove my had from my dagger's hilt.

"I must ask for your silence."

"Why should I?" He asked, seeming amused. Someone pounds on the door behind me.

"Without your help I will be caught and punished."

"Who are they?" Loki gestures to the door.

"Royal soldiers."

"Hmmm." He taps his chin thoughtfully. "Can't defy the law now can I." He says going and opening the doors.

"Loki," one of the guards greets stiffly.

"Well now, you are the first persons to drop by all week." Loki announces with sarcasm.

"We are looking for a person."

"What? And you think to find them here?" "Because of me?" The guard ignores the jab.

"They were wearing this." He holds up my tunic.

"What is he wanted for?"

"She." The guard corrects. "She is wanted for stealing armor, breaking into the royal training site and trespassing in the palace."

"Well there's no one here to match your description." Loki says waving his arm around the room.

"We'll see." Was all the guard said shoving past.

I was plainly exposed, in the open, no disguise. I braced myself to be grabbed and dragged to jail, but the guard only nodded towards me.

"Lady." I nodded stiffly back. _Is he toying with me?_ I wondered. The guards poked into every closet, shredded a pillow or two, surveyed the balcony, searched the bedsheets and the curtains, they even looked under furniture.

"Are you done with your investigation or would you like to dismantle another pillow?" Loki asked holding up the only surviving pillow. With a sniff the guard turned and left. Loki tossed the pillow back on the bed and sat down on the couch. I began breathing again and only then noticed that my clothes had changed and so had my skin. Now I was wearing a green, satin robe. My skin was changed to a delicate milky-white completion. Loki was watching me. I strode over to the mirror to get a better look at myself. Blond hair. _Ugh_.

"Bad taste." I said fingering the straight, white-blond hair. Loki shrugged and immediately I was transformed back to my old self. "And – thank you." Loki reached for a piece of fruit and began tossing it.

"Wanted for trespassing, stealing armor…" He caught the apple and gave me a questioning look. "Tut, tut, I don't think violence suits you." While he had been speaking my twitchy hand had crept back to my dagger's hilt.


	3. Chapter 3

"Very well." I unbuckled my belt and removed my dagger, sword, and arrows and went to sit opposite him. The fruit looked good. "Is it real?" For an answer Loki bit into the piece he had been playing with. "I mean this one isn't wax or poisoned or something, is it?"

"Skepticism doesn't suit you either." I picked out a peach that felt real and took a bite. It was real. "Obviously you know who I am…" Loki trailed off. I nodded.

"I'm Autumn, of earth."

"Earth." He spat.

"Do not scorn me for my planet. I had no choice to be born on earth, mortal."

"Really, you insult me. I'm not that prejudice."

"Hmm." I scowled getting up to whip my peach pit off the balcony. "Perhaps I should have sought your brother's assistance instead, since it was so inconvenient for you." I turned back to look at him still leaning on the railing. "But does it not become tiering sustaining this character you've molded?"

"Is it hard for you to be yourself?" Loki retorts. I go and sit on the couch, this time beside him.

"It's a good thing I did not go to your brother for help."

"The fool would have turned you over, or caused a royal riot." I laugh and Loki smiles. "How did you come here?" I paused wondering how to explain it.

"Everyone believes I came through the Bifrost… but that's not true."

"The portal?"

"Really, I almost don't know. I was walking outside, tripped, knocked my head, and was dumped in the water here. Almost got pulled out to sea. I didn't know where I was or what to do, along with this rather painful welt." I said touching my head. "I had nowhere to go, but the royal guard was recruiting. So I masqueraded as boy and signed up. Let's just say that it was not to my liking, so after the first day I 'borrowed' some armor and decided to do a little exploring."

"You're right, I have underestimated you." I don't know what to say so we sit in an awkward silence. The evening watch calls the time. 7:00. I stand to go. "Do you play?" Loki's voice stops me. "Chess?"

"Black or white?" I ask as a sign that I'll play a game with him.

"Black." He moves then I. To break the silence I start rambling.

"You have been a courteous and kind host so far, and I can not believe that you would be rejected for those qualities."

"No, but for my high ambitions." He captures on of my bishops.

"True, but isn't it how you achieve these great ambitions that matters?"

"The how? I'd rather that I be there first, then think about the how."

"That's quite a conceited statement."

"They seem to be a specialty of mine." We play in silence for a bit longer.

"I can understand why few guests come and even fewer people. Your sardonic demeanor gives offence." I concluded.

"And what of you? Do you also take offense? Or did you come refusing to?" Loki accuses.

"I came to meet a remarkable man, to phrase it bluntly."

"Brandishing daggers and armor?"

"Only a fool would come unprepared."

"Then I suppose the guard was a ruse too and that if I were to stand up and open those doors a legion would be waiting to arrest me again."

"You can see for yourself I am of Earth. I have no tricks like yours."

"Check mate." Loki put one finger on the top of my king and delicately toppled it. Frustrating.

"I must go." I reached for my belt and then think twice. I slip off my dagger and tie my belt tightly around the column before swinging over and down. I look up from the ground and believe Loki is leaning over peering down at me, but then the fuzzy image disappears.


	4. Chapter 4

I was in the palace again. This time with a purpose. I'd studied the palace layout, the guards' rotation, and the kitchen for a few days. Now I could walk confidently around without drawing attention. I came to the balcony - take a left. The whole right side of this hallway is a continuation of the open balcony and runs a above the garden. Some tendrils hang down over the edge and the sun dapples it green. Royal quarters - take a left. The old hall is still darker than the other ones even thought it has torches burning. I stop and lean on the wall. The bump on my head throbs and makes me feel slightly dizzy. It feels hot and swollen but I couldn't tell how bad it was since I'd only been able to see myself in the water's reflection. I stagger to the door and come up on it too fast.

"Ooof" I run into the door.

"Who is it?"

"An acquaintance." There's a long pause, so long that I'm afraid he doesn't want me to visit. The door opens.

"You again."

"Yes, and from what gossip I'm hearing I'll be your only visitor all this week as I was last." I retort pushing past him into his room.

"That didn't count." Loki protests.

"Then I supposed this doesn't either." I helped myself to a piece of fruit.

"I see you came unarmed." He observed.

"No reason for me to use them here - ?" It was both a question and a statement. I had ravenously consumed the apple and licked my fingers. I stood up and to room swirled. I could hear the blood rushing to my head and saw bright spots before my eyes. I took a step and fell on his little side table. Loki righted it as I righted myself and made my way over to the mirror. It was me all right. Different clothes, dust covered and with a large red welt on top of my head but yes it was me.

"A little unsteady are we?"

"It's nothing. I tentatively poke the lump and inhaled quickly as the pain made more dark spots dance before my eyes. "I need to drain it. Do you have something sharp?" He walked over and put his hand into the folds of his robe. _He's going to stab me_. Loki pulled out a dagger and handed it to me. I tested the tip and pricked my finger. I tried to poke the puss filled bump and quickly found that moving using a mirror is difficult. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes as I felt the results of a wrong aim. I looked back in the mirror. A drop of blood trailed down through my hair, forehead, and cheek.

"You really should stop wasting your time hurting yourself and let me do it."

"You?"

"Well you obviously aren't making any progress on your own." He had a point there. I handed over the dagger and turned my back to him.

"This might hurt." I braced myself. Quickly he made a slit. It did hurt. The blade was like fire. I turned back to the mirror and pressed all the gunk out. Relief came as the stuffy pressure that had built up in my head dissipated. "So why did you come?" Loki asked tossing the dagger carelessly aside.

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"There's always a reason."

"Well then I don't have one. I've been around and never once saw you leave this room, why?"

"Why leave? No one wants me. I am not welcome."

"The sunshine and flowers don't resent you. A horse would still allow you to guide it." I argue.

"But to have every move watched by a host of guards - it slowly kills. You might be interested to know," he said striding over and staring out at the mountains, "that guards are being posted."

"What for?"

"Surly you can guess?" And surly I could. He was too shady of a character to keep unsupervised when a potential threat (me) was on the loose.

"I'm surprised you didn't simply stab me and be done with it."

"Don't tempt me."

"Why didn't you?"

"Are you ungrateful or something? Would you rather I had just." He swiped the air.

"Of course not, but you yourself said that there is always a reason." He sighted and leaned against the railing.

"I'm done being a prisoner. It is time I ruled."

"Ruled what? The people of Asguard, especially Thor and his friends, will never acknowledge you as king."

"Only because their minds have been poisoned with love and self-righteousness." he spat.

"There is a way out." I thought out loud.

"How?" Well that peaked his interest. I unwound a coil of rope from my waist and flung one end over the banister.

"Over you go."

"Are you mad? The alarm would be sounded by the first guard to find me absent.

"Not if you disguise me like you changed me the other day when all the guards were chasing me."

"That only works when I am in sight of the illusion."

"Oh." I said disappointed. I go over to the rail and play with the rope. "How come this garden's always empty?"

"There is a way." Loki musses to himself.

"No there isn't, you pointed that out yourself."

"If I give you enough of my magic to be able to shape shift it would be possible." Shape shifting? A nervous thrill runs down my spine. He looks at the rope and fingers it, then at me, a girl who may prove to be his only way to escape. "This isn't a trap is it?"

"To be sure."

"To be sure yes or no?"

"If I answered you one would you believe me?"

"No." He evaluates me some more. "Stand there." he indicates. I go to where he pointed. Suddenly Loki thrust his hand towards me violently and a cloud of electric green and silver raced towards me. I hold up my hands to shield my face. I can feel my head throbbing again. Th green mist swirls before my eyes. I collapsed to the floor almost in a faint.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dear me, are you all right?"

"Fine." I managed to croak out. Then in the only time I'd ever heard him sound concerned for someone else (perhaps it was because I was his ticket to freedom, nothing more or less) Loki asks again

"Are you sure you're all right?" Well let's see, my chest hurt, all my muscles were fatigued, my breath felt like it had been squeezed out of me, I was on all-fours on the floor, and the light was burning my eyes. Yep I was all right. I crawled over to the couch and in a spurt of energy pulled myself up and flopped down, too tired to think. I must've blacked out cause when I came to, I was in the same position as before. The sun was still up, so at the most I'd only been out for a couple of hours.

" Are you well enough to illusion?" Was Loki's first question.

"How do you do it?"

"Quite simple. Focus, throw or think your power to an object until it's covered. It stays as long as you are within sight and so long as no one else touches it." I looked at Loki, studied his eyes his hair and his clothes. Closed my eyes, and tried to release energy. "I'll be off then."

"Am I you?"

"Of course you're not me."

"But I look like you?"

"My own brother would not be able to tell us apart."

"When will you come back?"

"Four days from this coming one to take back my power." I sat up and went over to the railing.

"I'll lower you down."

"I'd rather I did it myself." He swung over and for the second time since I'd met him, he smiled. His eyes gleamed and his cheeks were flushed with excitement.

"You forgot!" I ran over to the bed's side table and grabbed up the dagger. "You'll need it!"

"Keep it for my return. You'll need it more than I." I tucked it into my clothes and stepped back as the ropes end slithered over and was gone. As soon as he was gone I dragged over to the bed and flopped down. It'd all been a front. I was dead tiered. I rested for what might've been hours. The sun was setting I rummaged through stuff and found a green cloak which I draped over my disguise. People could touch the cloak and not disrupt my illusion. "Knock knock." My heart froze.

"Brother are you in there?" Thor.

"The test begins." I muttered I opened the doors. "Yes?"

"Do you know the whereabouts of that outlawish girl?"

"You ask me?"

"Tell me you have nothing to do with this."

"Is that why the – father" I corrected, "is ordering a guard on my person? Is that what everyone thinks?"

"If you are withholding anything from me-"

"Why? Is it really all that important brother?"

"You do not understand the stakes."

"Enlighten me."

"She is of earth. Came not by the portal, nor the Bifrost but a breach in our defenses. If she escapes our enemies could exploit the weakness."

"Of what enemies do you speak? You magnificently destroyed the dark elves and peace is on the realms." I said sarcastically, trying desperately to play the part of Loki.

"Know this well, if you are conspiring with her against Asguard I will kill you."

"Fair enough, thought getting a bit repetitive don't you agree?" He exited as 15 guards took up their post outside the door guarding who they thought was Loki. The deceptiveness of the game made me want to laugh out loud in triumph.

I was confined to the room for the four days. Chess got boring very quickly after 36 games of myself vs. myself ( I always won). I contemplated the idea of going over into the garden below but all my rope was gone. I cleaned the room, rearranged the furniture, slept, ate, played with the magic, but I was mostly bored. No one ever visited, I saw no person. My meals were delivered quietly without occasion promptly at 8, 12, and 6 and the fruit bowl fulfilled my snacking desires. It was lonely and I began to feel the isolated prison Loki lived in every day. No friends no mail no communications no family to speak of. I had bigger things to worry about than his social circle though. For one, my health was in a slow but sure decline. I was dizzy often, especially after exerting myself or sitting up fast. On the second day I may have run a slight fever, but I disregarded it as a side effect of cleaning too much the day before. The fourth day was worse yet. I was definitely running a high fever and the overwhelming dizziness made me nauseous. What frightened me the most was when I discovered that I couldn't hide. When I illusioned it would only veil me in a see-through image. I had to drag myself to the bathroom to hide when the meals were delivered. The next morning, I simply stayed in bed reading when I felt well enough. I sent away both of the maids when they came to deliver the meals. I told them I was ill.

"Loki?" I jerked at Thor's voice and summoned up the power to illusion into Loki.

"Go away."

"It has been made known to me that you are ill?"

"I do not wish to be disturbed." He didn't leave. "It is nothing more than a disagreeable meal."

"You've not eaten anything to disagree with."

"It is contagious I don't want to risk your health."

"You don't want to risk my health? Since when?"

"Go away." He came in and the two images gradually merged into one of Thor. I was sweating with the effort of illusioning and shivered because of my fever. "I do not wish to see anyone. Leave me." I hoarsely demanded. He leaned over.

"You are ill brother, a healer must be sent for."

"No" I tried to shout but only croaked "no." Beads of sweat were rolling down my cheeks what sounded like a river roared in my ears drowning out any sounds. I tried to focus on him and a dark spot spread across my vision. I couldn't hold out and gasped as the wash of green spread over me pulling back my illusion.

"You are not Loki!" Thor shouted grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me. "What have you done with my brother?"

"Heees gone." A metallic clunk and his hammer appeared in his hand.

"Do not make me resort to violence. Where is my brother?"

"I don't know."

"I don't believe you." I smiled lightly.

"You don't have much of a choice now do you." He thought it over for a second and lowered his hammer.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Autumn. I am not of Asguard."

"Earth?" I did not answer. "What are you doing here?"

"A promise once made must be kept."

"And you made a promise to Loki?" Again I didn't reply. "I'm taking you with me."

"Where?" I asked weakly as he scooped me up, light as a feather.

"To the healers."

"No, gotta - gotta stay I have…" and I can remember falling into a pit of darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

The real Loki climbs up and over the balcony rails, dropping cat-like into the room.

"So" Thor said stepping out. "You've finally returned." Loki whirled around at his voice. He smiled slightly.

"Shoud've guessed, a double cross."

"A double cross? If anything you would be the one with whom the fault lies." Thor accused jabbing a finger on his chest. "You gave her the part of your magic that could kill her, and you knew this!"

"What did you want her for but to imprison and question?"

"For the protection of Asuard."

"For the 'protection' of Asugard she would have been dead days ago without my help. Dead by the hand of your great father."

"You will draw it out of her."

"At my leisure."

"You will do it now." Thor commanded gripping his hammer threateningly.

"No." Thor raised his hammer.

"Unless you want two untimely deaths, I'd suggest a different tactic brother. She is already at the doors of hades! Are you so callous to murder an innocent person?" Loki was startled that I was so ill.

"She's really dying then?" Thor nodded. "Take me to her."


	7. Chapter 7

The healer nods towards them "How is she?" Thor asks quietly.

"Getting worse I'm afraid. The energy levels change too rapidly for us to try to balance them out. The greater the difference between changes, the more damage it does to her system. There's nothing more I can do for her."

"Thank you. Loki?" He stepped forewarned and got a look at me for the first time; wet, clammy, looking a pasty, ghostly, pale." My sharp ragged breathing echoed in the room. Loki started at the form in silence for a long moment, then he reached his magic out to me. It coiled around me over me through me and at a twist from his hand, was all drawn back to him.


	8. Chapter 8

My sleep was black. No color, no nothing, no feeling. Nothing. Shimmering gold and green cut through. It felt numbing and suffocating as though someone had set a brick on my chest. I saw the green-gold fire dance on the inside of my eyes. It felt cool like water flowering through me, then it receded being called back.

I opened my eyes slightly. One - no two people, Thor and Loki. At seeing Loki and his expression I shut my yes and gave a low moan. I tried to sit up and struggled to accomplish that. A horn sounded.

"The horn!" Thor whirled his hammer and flew out the window. I sat silently waiting.

"So this is where trust and compassion have landed you?" Loki mocked.

"You're in no better position." He shrugged.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"Do what?"

"Almost kill me?"

"No, should have." He said fingering his dagger. "Would suit a traitor."

"I didn't betray you. Just like you unintentionally made me sick I couldn't help being discovered. It's not like you earned my trust, I gave it to you."

"That was a fools mistake."

"You call me a fool to believe the best of a person?"

"I call you a fool for twisting reality to your own means."

"Don't we all?" He continued on, getting up and pacing.

"And now, no thanks to you and your 'trust' I'm being sent to prison again."

"I'm sure you'll find a way out."

"You don't seem terribly afraid of being killed do you?"

"I can get you out of your prison sentence." I offered.

"How?"

"Trust me."

"You think I'd fall for that one again?"

"Yes. But listen, I gotta explain it before Thor gets back."

"Proceed."


End file.
